memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Staff officer
Merge senior staff and staff officer refer to the same thing, but rather than explore in on a group level, in terms of article naming, perhaps it would be best to merge this article into the singular form of this title. --Alan 05:09, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *The pages have now been merged, though after doing so, I started wondering ... are they really the same thing? The definitions seemed a bit different. --From Andoria with Love 17:31, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think they're the same thing. I think a "staff officer" is any officer who is on the "staff" (.i.e., the coammnding officer's group of advisors), regardless of rank. I think that "senior staff" is actually short for "senior staff officers" and would only be the senior officers on the staff. On a ship, the staff is small so the terms might be used interchangeably and the captain can add anyone he wants to advise him. But a flag officer might have a number of officers on his/her staff but only few senior staff. I might be wrong in this assessment but it does seem that the terms aren't exactly the same. Of course, I'm not recommending that this be split any time soon. :) --StarFire209 17:30, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Senior Staff & Senior Officer * See Talk:Senior officer#Senior Staff & Senior Officer Crusher Removed :Doctor Beverly Crusher was a staff officer aboard the . According to Jean-Luc Picard, "Starfleet Regulation 6.57 requires that at least two staff officers are present during any treaty or contract negotiations." ( ) Picard later revealed that it was merely something he made up. --StarFire209 23:00, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :But Crusher was still a staff officer. Hence why Picard said that at least two staff officers had to be present. He made up the part about the regulation, not the part about her being a staff officer. ;) --From Andoria with Love 17:43, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :Having said the above, since the regulation was made up, I agree, it's not needed... although we could re-add it saying that Picard made the claim though it was known to be fictitious. --From Andoria with Love 17:46, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Senior Staff Positions I am curious, why do several of these list "chief" if there's apparently never been the word "Chief" listed for such positions on screen? Also, if the back up positions, or whatever you want to call it, could so be called "Relief" so and so, wouldn't that indicate that the 'head' is called Chief?--Terran Officer 22:14, 10 July 2008 (UTC) department heads Is 'department head' the same as a senior staff officer (which I interpret to mean an officer of the senior staff)? If so, who are the "13 department heads" that Janeway said report to Tuvok every morning? (Which I find dubious to begin with, since department heads generally seem to report to the executive officer). I count: Kim (Ops), Paris (Flight Control), Torres (Engineering), Seven of Nine (Astrometrics) The Doctor (Chief Medical Officer) and ??? Chakotay couldn't be considered one as head of the never-seen Executive Dept., as he outranks Tuvok. Who are the other 8 supposed to be? 00:20, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Organization It would be easier to understand that some positions are consolidated, split, and generally changed over time if the listing of positions was split into various time periods. For example, have a 23rd Century section with helm and navigation split and a 24th Century one where they are consolidated into conn. 98.159.74.193